Possibilities
by Thenextgeneration4ever
Summary: 'Ah music. A magic far beyond all we do here' Albus Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core**

 **Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home  
**When I first opened my eyes I shocked my parents. The sky blue colour that they expected was nonexistent overpowered by a shining emerald green colour that my parents knew would enable me to get myself into and out of trouble without so much as a scratch…

 **Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**I hardly noticed the curse that would end my life leave the snake faced git's mouth in favour of turning to check if she had done as I had told her to. The last thing I saw was my wife and darling baby boy fleeing up the stairs and the last sound that fell on my ears was her broken voice screaming my name…

 **Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

She loved her baby. That was the truest thing she'd ever thought and had been since almost a year before hand. As she prayed that this worked she broke her wand and threw it out the window and positioned herself in front of her baby. She almost immediately realised that if it did work then her child wouldn't know her, he wouldn't even be able to remember her and suddenly she started to regret throwing her wand away…

 **Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me**

Harry opened his eyes and took them all in. Anyone would be able to guess who would be gathered in the clearing os the four gathered souls including himself were unsurprising. He looked at his little Mischief maker for the first time in years…

 **Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside**

 **Call my name and save me from the dark  
** I was trapped, in a small dark area. It wasn't peaceful though, there were women and children screaming and occasionally a name caught my ear. Damn it, today was Mother's Day and Remmie, Peter and I were meant to go to our friend's place, of all the days to have a 'family reunion'...

 **Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
**After that night night he was trapped in an endless downwards spiral of depression; my best friends were dead best some bastard couldn't keep their mouth shut! Damn it, why was it always him?!

 **Bring me to**

 **Bring me to life  
** The bonds stirred and with them the life force of the ones that they connected to. Two marriage bonds, one loyalty bond and a pack bond stretched through time to were they were needed most…

 **Frozen inside, without your touch  
Without your love, darling**

 **Only you are my life  
Among the dead  
**Death was about to make possibly the biggest mistake of her existence but, her master had requested that he see these souls. Death knew that the ropes binding them to her were to weak but Death didn't play fair…

 **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
**The master of Death rested against the beech tree that was frequented by his predecessors of mischief, waiting for Death to return to him with the souls that he requested to see.

 **Bring, me, to, life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
**There they were again, but at their tree and a handsome man stood beneath it.

 **Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run**

Suddenly the ropes broke, Death disappeared and the spirits went to their bodies…

 **Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
**The veil broke, a breathing man flew to the floor…

 **Bring me to life  
** Two gravestones cracked in the memorial at Hogwarts, and the earth split showing two once corpses started breathing as though they were sleeping…

 **Bring me to life**

Two of the graves in Godric's Hollow ejected two people as the gravestone crumbled…

 _..._

 _And they lived_

 _..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jolene**_

 **Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

He was drifting again. I hated it. I had to support him and I hated it. I hated her and I hated that she could have him and I could not at least, not the way she would. **  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
**Remus approached me about my feelings today. Merlin, that is one conversation we will never be revisiting, ever. I ranted for what felt like hours about how she was going to pull us apart and destroy our friendship and in the end I ended up in Remus' bed.

 **Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
**I understood why he liked her, and for this I hated him. He didn't notice (of course). He was spending more time whining about the _woman_ he loved than with us but now I had Remus and he was still pining after a girl who hated him.

 **Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene  
**He asked her to the Yule ball, she, of course, denied. I wish that he asked me, instead I went with Remus who every other dance would stand up, say "Come on, you looked depressed, let's go dance." and drag me onto the dance floor.

 **He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene**

He made me cry, the bastard made me cry. That's what his mum saw when she got home, her son's best friend on the floor sobbing because he couldn't tell the guy that he likes that he wanted to be with him. **  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**

It's been a year, we're out of school now. He's proposing tonight, I helped plan it. He doesn't know that I modeled it the way I would have liked. **  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can**

The wedding's today. I would have skipped out on it but I am the best man and considering that I was "supportive" of their relationship "from the beginning", it makes sense.

 **You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again**

They're having a baby and they want me to be the little kid's godfather. I said yes because James asked as though this was some kind of dirty joke being shared in transfiguration in fourth year.

 **He's the only one for me, Jolene  
I had to have this talk with you  
**Harry was staring at me as though I was the lunatic that he had heard about in his third year, I was sure of it. He was probably thinking 'did my godfather just ask me to marry him?!' Gods, I was an absolute moron!

 **My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene  
**But then he moved my face up to look at him and all I saw was all the love I had been denied since I was very young, "Of course Siri."

 **Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

Two years later I sat in our living room playing with James Sirius, Lily Alexandra and Remus Fredrick. I was expecting another two babies in July, one girl and one boy. I was starting to worry because Harry should've been home by now. Then there was a knock at the door. **  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can**

"Mr. Black?"

"Potter-Black, actually. Can I help you?"

"Well actually I'm here talk about your husband, Mr. Harry Potter?"  
"Oh, erm… o-okay. Erm, would you… would you like to er, to come in?" I said, now worried out of my mind and terrified for my husband.

"If it would help."

So the man walked in and I finally got a good look at him. He had shoulder length red hair and sparkling blue eyes. With his stocky build and broad shoulders he reminded me very much of… "Ron? Ronald Weasley, is that you?"

"Nice geuss Sirius, though I wish I wasn't here with the news that I am. You'll want to sit down, I'll make some tea."

"No. First you tell me what happened. The DMLE only sends someone to an auror's home if something happens. And it's gotta be something bad, really bad."

"Fine, but don't kill me. Today we were out on patrol, Harry and I. Harry was the healer on call. We ran into trouble. Dark wizards, old Voldie supporters. Trying to avenge their master's death. Harry was always good on defence when we were teens and he held his own. Eventually we had worn down our attackers to the dark wiards, what we didn't expect was the ba-"

"Ron, my children are in the other room and these two are able to hear you quite clearly!" I interrupted gesturing to the next room and my swollen stomach in turn.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Anyway we weren't expecting them to have back up. One of them shot me in the back with a stunner and had Harry trade himself over for me. They released me and they killed Harry. He gave me a message before they killed him. He told me where the resurrection stone was. Told me to give it to you." Ron then pulled out the stone from his pocket and pushed it in to mine, "He wants to talk to you."

 **Jolene, Jolene**

 _I am planning on continuing this chapter in a different story, look out for it oh, and the last chapter as well! Kisses!_


End file.
